Deadman
*Real Name: Boston Brand *Alias: Deadman *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Bald, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Adventurer *First appearance: Strange Adventures #205 (October, 1967) History Boston Brand is a ghost. A walking Deadman if you will. He was formerly a circus acrobat who was murdered during a trapeze performance by a mysterious assailant known only as "the Hook." So he could search for his murderer and obtain justice, the Hindu goddess, Rama Kushna, gave his spirit the power to possess any living being. While he was searching for his killer, he felt obliged to help others. He used his power to alter circumstances that benefited the innocent and corrected any wrongdoing. Ultimately, Boston found out the truth about his murder and came to accept his role as one who intervenes in mortals' lives. Various Missions Over the course of several years, Rama Kushna has had Deadman confront the sorcerer Caldera during multiple times. Due to this, he's altered the fate of the souls of several deceased superheros. Two of them are Flash (Barry Allen) and Robin (Jason Todd). During the Robin incident, he tried to possess the Joker, but was driven out by the man's insanity. Youth and Hell In the Sins of Youth incident, Deadman was one of the dozens of heroes reduced to a pre-teen age by Klarion the Witch Boy, and an alien machine owned by Doiby Dickles. He's still the same spirit, but now has a small "d" on his chest. He assisted "Secret" in confronting Teekl, Klarion's companion, in an effort to restore everyone. He also joined in the fight against mystically created, and mystically altered, villains. During the Day of Judgment incident, Boston Brand traveled with a group of heroes to the frozen wastelands of Hell. Their goal was to restart the demonic fires, thus recalling all the demons from the earthly plane. An accident stranded Brand and the others under the frozen waters of the River Styx. This forced them to live out what was to them, Hell. To survive this situation, Brand concentrated on the pain from the sharpshooter's bullet. This survival tactic gave him an epiphany... "he needed to die in order to learn how to live." The corporeal remains of Boston Brand were recently raised by a Black Lantern Ring making him one of the of the Black Lantern Corps. Deadman, having newly learned of Blackest Night attempted to possess his corpse but was unable to control its actions and was forced to leave the body due to the agony involved. He did however receive impressions of what was going on in Blackest Night and was able to inform the Lanterns on how to defeat Nekron. He was one of twelve individuals resurrected by the power of the white light, startled to find himself among the living once more. Following the Blackest Night, Boston is now the only person still in possession of a White Lantern Ring. The White Entity reveals to Boston that it is dying and his task is to find the chosen one who will take over for the Entity. Boston begins to search for the chosen one with the help of Hank Hall and Dawn Granger, the latter of which Boston falls in love with. While searching for the chosen one, Deadman's ring reaches 100% and transforms him into a White Lantern, transporting him to Hawkman and Hawkgirl. The Entity tells them that in order to reclaim their lives, they need to learn to live apart from each other as they value love over life. The couple refuses to be separated again and the Entity says "So be it", reducing them to white dust in front of Deadman's eyes. Deadman_by_BAILEY2088.png Deadman-BostonBrand-Infantino.gif Deadman-BostonBrand-Adams.gif Deadman-BostonBrand.gif Deadman-Almond.gif Deadman-AJLU-MKMH.gif Deadman ww.gif Deadman v2 TD.gif Deadman TD.gif Deadman Skull RT.gif Deadman RT.gif Deadman CA.gif Deadman.gif Deadman 5.gif Zoo-Deadman.gif MP_Deadman_BostonBrand_Alive.gif MP_Deadman_BostonBrand.gif Deadman-MFD.gif Deadman-MFD (2).gif DeadmanBrightestDay.png Soy-DeadmanBJC.gif Deadman-JME.gif deadman (20).gif Deadman_001_Selficide.png Deadman96-5.gif la_dea11.png Deadman_KRat.gif deadman__boston_brand__by_mikesterman3000-dbmoysc.png Micro new 52 deadman by everydaybattman-d4o19ex.jpg Black Lantern Dke-Deadman-1.png Deadman CA 2.gif Deadman Black Lantern.gif EGB Black Lantern Deadman.GIF Deadman2blacklantern.png deadman1d.gif White Lantern WhiteLantern_Deadman_RichB.png Flashpoint fp_deadman_rar.gif Other Versions LilDeadman_MB.png Deadman_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:White Lantern Corps